This project is directed by an investigator with a strong track record in both RNA localization in oligodendrocytes as well as computational tasks applied to the analysis of this localization. This project hypothesizes that sequential progression of RNA from the nucleus outward to the myelin compartment in oligodendrocytes is determined by directed forces acting on the RNA and its packaging granule, random interactions between RNA granule and structural features of the cell and biochemical interactions between components of the RNA granule and specific components of each subcellular compartment. The focus of the proposed work is on biochemical and fluorescence imaging studies combined with mathesatical modeling via the Virtual Cell. The four specific aims of the project are to characterize nuclear export of MBP mRNA, assembly of MBP mRNA into granules, transport of the granules along oligodendrocyte processes and localization and activation of the granules in the myelin compartment. 13816-01A1